<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy 100th Fic! by Cannibalfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813577">Happy 100th Fic!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalfood/pseuds/Cannibalfood'>Cannibalfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalfood/pseuds/Cannibalfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 100th Fic! Let's do a recap!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy 100th Fic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lonely spy</p>
<p>Of a wandering eye</p>
<p>A deadly assassin</p>
<p>Sharp objects her passion</p>
<p>A little girl who could read minds</p>
<p>A singular mission that this family binds</p>
<p>A dog who lives in both future and present</p>
<p>The destruction of the world they must all come to prevent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We now have the players, these characters you see</p>
<p>And now for the story of how that came to be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new mission from WISE</p>
<p>A new mission they said</p>
<p>You need to have a child</p>
<p>And also be wed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To protect international unity</p>
<p>Enrolling in school his only opportunity</p>
<p>Eight stars he must get</p>
<p>To reach his target</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an orphanage he found her</p>
<p>No paperwork or dread</p>
<p>He thought he found a smart one</p>
<p>But she read the answers in his head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A telepath, she was</p>
<p>In her little black dress</p>
<p>She could read everyone’s minds</p>
<p>So, she knew she could impress</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But keep it a secret</p>
<p>The scientists said,</p>
<p>She didn’t want to run away again</p>
<p>But it was better than being dead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Young little girl,</p>
<p>Eyes shining in green</p>
<p>Felt that in this grand lie</p>
<p>Was the happiest she’d ever been</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papa's a liar</p>
<p>She would trust him anyway</p>
<p>Hoping her new family</p>
<p>Wouldn't leave her one day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She passed the test</p>
<p>Without reading anyone’s mind</p>
<p>She remembered the answers</p>
<p>That Franky did find</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s an intelligence asset</p>
<p>As he frequently proclaims</p>
<p>Though for the money</p>
<p>He’ll sit and play games</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A letter came by</p>
<p>For the interview, he knew</p>
<p>He needed a wife soon</p>
<p>Someone to say, “I do”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When considering a wife</p>
<p>He never expected</p>
<p>A woman to slip by him</p>
<p>Calm, cool and collected</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes shone like blood</p>
<p>Her hair dark as night</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop staring</p>
<p>“Get a hold of yourself, Twilight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made the offer</p>
<p>Put it all at stake</p>
<p>A proposal was made</p>
<p>With the pin of a grenade</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through many lies, knives, and killer wives</p>
<p>Our favourite spy fights for their domestic lives</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A life so perfect, it's actually a lie</p>
<p>All these gentle feelings, he wished to deny</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their smiles he wanted, to forever cherish</p>
<p>But that is far more than one spy can wish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had only one wish</p>
<p>Which was worthy of a spy</p>
<p>To create a world for children</p>
<p>Where they won't have to cry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s the story so far</p>
<p>The way it was written</p>
<p>Twilight reminds himself now</p>
<p>It’s all for the mission</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a group effort, thanks to the spyxfamily server! After 3 months of posting this fic, I finally added the story. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>